


Strays

by Exterminatorviolence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Re-write, Rough Sex, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a century, Heaven and Hell are at each other's throats once again. Some look for a peaceful solution, while other's flee to Earth to escape the chaos. Among these are Demons, Ryan and Geoff, who take their three Fledglings to Texas State posing as humans in the hopes of blending in. </p><p>It was only a matter of time before boredom sets in and a bet is made.</p><p>(Or: That re-write of Angels and Demons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dim Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> What? This story is back? Yes. I started re writing this in, like, June after I realized I had a lot of plot holes in the last story (and probably some in this one too), and I had to change the details in the plot. Still the same plot, just...different? It's hard to explain...You'll see what I mean.  
> Forever edited by yours truly, so feel free to yell at me about mistakes.
> 
> Also, shout out to user ZerroStrider who left a comment about wanting more and kinda unknowingly kicked my ass into gear. Here's to you!

Background information I didn’t know where else to put so here it is.

_Name: Jones, Michael_

_Age: 219_

_Status: Fledgling_

_Charge: Geoff Ramsey_

_Wings: Sharp/jaggedColor: Dark red_

_Other Notes: Short tempered, especially when threatened/offended_

__  
  


_Name: Free, Gavin_

_Age: 214_

_Status: Fledgling_

_Charge: Ryan Haywood_

_Wings: Bird like, broadColor: Ash brown_

_Other Notes: Very perceptive, but klumsy. Is advised to be watched to avoid accidental injury or death_

 

\----

 

“How come you guys get your file but Geoff somehow already has  mine?” Ray complains.

Gavin laughs. “Don’t feel bad, X-Ray. It’s not like they tell us anything we don’t already know.”

“Yeah,” Michael agrees. “All your’s would say is that you’re the youngest, and your wings are all black, Angelic, purity.”

Ray shoves his shoulder. “Don’t make fun of them. You know I don’t like them,”

“I don’t see why, I think they’re cool.” Gavin reassures him and slaps him on the back.

Ray grumbles something under his breath, then asks, “Where are those assholes anyway? We’ve been standing here for like, twenty minutes.”

Gavin shrugs. “Maybe they gave us the wrong address?” They’re standing outside of an apartment complex, silently judging everyone who passes them.

Michael rolls his eyes. “We could just fucking go in.”

“They said no causing a scene, remember?” Gavin reminds him.

“Bullshit. That wouldn’t cause a scene. No one would even notice."

The Brit scoffs. “Oh yeah, I’m sure all these people would think it’s completely normal if three guys just vanished.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “Look at ‘em! They barely know what’s going on past their fucking phones.”

"Yeah, phones that have _cameras._ Did you --" 

“Was someone about to be a fucking idiot?” Geoff interrupts Gavin.  

“Where the fuck were you guys?” Michael asks, ignoring Geoff’s question.

Geoff waves him off and unlocks the door. “Had to take care of a few things with Ryan,”

Michael narrows his eyes. “What things?”

“Big adult grown up things.” Geoff smiles and leads them down a hallway and into an apartment.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Fucking assholes.”

Ray’s bouncing on toes. “Can I have my file?”

Geoff sends Ryan a look and points at him. “Ask him.”

He turns to Ryan with a confused look and stops bouncing. “You couldn’t find it?”

Ryan shrugs apologetically and takes the other two’s files, tucking them under his arm. “Sorry, man.”

Geoff drops three keys onto the coffee table. “Here’s your keys,” He looks pointedly at Gavin. “Don’t lose them. You know where to me and Ryan. Do well in classes, your first one is tomorrow at eight, skip it and die. And no non human activities, blend in. Understood?”

The three Fledglings groan and nod their heads.

“Good.” Geoff smiles then. “Welcome to Texas State, boys.”

 

\-----

 

At exactly 7:58, Ray finds himself between Michael and Gavin in a surprisingly small classroom. Two minutes later the Professor walks in and Ray’s interest peaks; dark hair that Ray already wants to run his fingers through, lips that would probably look fucking great wrapped around his cock, and brown eyes that lock with his and crinkle at the edges as he smirks. Ray drops his gaze back to his desk.

Michael nudges him. “You okay there?”

“Fine.” He answers, probably too quickly. Michael raises his eyebrows and looks over at Gavin who shrugs.

Ray’s too focused on not imagining being on his knees, that Michael has to elbow him again when the Professor calls his name for attendance.

“Ray?” The Professor asks with a raised eyebrow at him. And fuck his voice.

“Uh, yeah, hi. I’m here.” He manages to answer, much to the amusement of his two friends who are snickering into their hands like assholes. “You guys are dicks.” He mutters as the Professor keeps calling names.

“Looks like someone’s hot for teacher,” Michael teases, snickering.

“I am _not_.” Ray defends, but he can feels heat rising to his cheeks again.

“Mmmhmmm, sure. Whatever you say.”

The professor clears his throat“My name’s Professor Heyman and welcome to Economics 102,” He smiles. “To start off, can someone tell me what elasticity is?”

Ray kind of checks out at that point as some girl talks about rubber band curves or price changes or something. He’s pretty sure Michael isn’t paying attention either, but he’s also pretty sure it’s not because Michael is staring at the professor’s ass.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when Michael cuffs him on the back of his head. “Stop drooling over him. Class is over.”

“I wasn’t - fuck you.” Ray frowns as he stands and looks down at his desk. “Yo, where the fuck is my textbook?” No way was he zoned out enough to lose his textbook on the first day.

Gavin and Michael share a look. “No idea.” They say in unison, and Ray would be creeped out but he’s too busy being pissed off.

“Seriously. Which one of you assholes took it?” People have started milling out of the classroom. “This isn’t funny.”

“Maybe you should ask Professor Heyman for a new one.” Michael pats his shoulder and leaves the room with a laughing Gavin.

“Fucking assholes.” Ray shoulders his bag and awkwardly walks over to the professor, who’s writing something on the chalkboard. “Uh, Professor Heyman?”

The Professor turns and smiles down at him. “Ray, hi. What’s up?”

He fidgets with the strap of his backpack. “So, uh, do you possibly have a textbook I could use?" When the professor starts to frown, he adds, "I’m pretty sure my friends took mine, so I could give it back to you after I find it?”

Professor Heyman's frown turns to a small smirk and he walks over to his desk. He pulls out a worn textbook and hands it to Ray. “Keep it.”

“Thanks,” Ray breathes out. He notices a faded name in the corner. “Who’s Joel?”

“Me. That’s my old textbook.”

“Joel Heyman, huh?” Ray asks, testing the name in his mouth.

Joel smiles. “Yeah. But, you know, most students don’t call me by my first name.”

He smiles right back. “Good thing I’m not like most students. Thanks, Joel.” He laughs at Joel’s surprised look before exiting the room.

\-----

Michael and Gavin are sitting on the sofa, yelling and playing video games when Ray arrives back at the apartment. Neither of them notice him until the door clicks shut.

“Hey, what’s up?” Michael asks, pausing the game.

Ray drops down onto the couch next to them. “Oh, you know, some assholes took my economics textbook and I had to ask the Professor for a new one.”

“Well did you manage to get a new one? ‘Cause Gavin burned yours.”

“I did _not_!” Gavin squawks. “That was _you_!”

Michael smirks. “Yeah, it was me.”

Ray rolls his eyes. “Well Professor Heyman gave me his old textbook -”

“And then you sucked his dick as a thank you?” Michael interrupts.

“What? No. He’s human. He’d probably think that’s weird. Anyway, his name’s Joel."

Gavin looks thoughtful. “Joel Heyman, suits him.”

Ray laughs. “Yeah, I guess. But uh, could I borrow someone’s notes?”

Michael snorts. “Were you too busy imagining blowing him to take any? You got it bad and it’s only day one,”

“I don’t have _anything_ , alright? I just think he’s hot, I’ll probably be over it in like, a week anyway.” Ray reasons. Neither of his friends look convinced. “Really. It’ll go away.”

 

\-----

 

It doesn’t go away. In fact, the lust has built up to actual feelings and he’s drawing little hearts in his notebook during class like a fucking middle schooler. The taunts don’t let up either, both Gavin and Michael making kissy faces at him every class.

“You’re worse than a twelve year old girl, dude,” Michael snickers. He ignores his friend’s glare and adds, “Seriously, I haven’t seen you this excited since you discovered Tetris.”

Gavin’s only a little nicer. “Why don’t you just talk to him? You’re both consenting adults,”

“It’s not that easy, Gav,” Ray complains. He’s lying on the floor in the living room. “I can’t just be like ‘Hey, you’re super hot, you should fuck me.’ I think he’d be really freaked out if I said that,”

“Or,” The Brit counters. “He might agree and then you could suck him off in the classroom.”

Michael waggles his eyebrows. “Maybe he’ll let you suck him off under his desk,”

Ray groans and throws an arm over his eyes. “I hate you both.”

“Nah,” The redhead denies. “You love us.”

“Do I? Right now I’m thinking about how I’m gonna kill both of you in your sleep.” Ray rolls up off the floor and makes his way to his room. “‘M going to bed.”

“Wouldn’t want to be late for Professor Heyman’s class tomorrow!” Michael yells after him. Their laughs echo down the hallway.

\-----

It’s another twelve days of this and not paying attention in class before Ray gets an assignment back on Friday with _See me after class_ written in the upper right corner.

“Maybe you’re gonna get lucky.” Gavin sing songs as both him and Michael leave the room.

Ray waits until everyone else has filtered out before slowly making his way to Joel who’s sitting at his desk grading papers.

“Uh, hey, Professor Heyman,”

Joel looks up at him and raises an eyebrow. “No more first names?” 

Is that...flirting? No. There's no way Joel's flirting with Ray, no matter how much he wants him too.

“Ah, I didn’t know you were so keen on that, Joel,” Ray quips back. He smiles when the older laughs. He holds up his paper. “You, uh, wanted to see me?”

Joel seems to shake himself into professor mode. “Yeah. Do you understand this class well?”

“Yes.” Ray lies.

Another eyebrow raise from Joel. “Yeah? ‘Cause your sixty two says otherwise,”

“It's like, the third week of classes and I'm already failing?”

“Seems like it,” Joel frowns, concerned. “Is everything okay?”

_I can’t concentrate because I keep staring at your fucking mouth and your fucking ass and thinking about sucking your dick._  “No, yeah, everything’s fine. Must just be the stress of college,” He shrugs.

Joel doesn’t look convinced. “If you’re sure. But I’d rather not see you fail my class, you understand, right?”

Ray nods. “Yeah, totally. I’ll do better, promise.”

“Actually, I was going to suggest tutoring,”

Oh.

“Oh,” Ray’s eyes widen a little. “Tutoring? With you?”

Joel laughs. “Don’t sound so excited. You can be paired with another student if you’d like,”

“No, no, that’s, uh, cool. Being tutored by you, I mean.” Ray reassures. “I’m free tomorrow?”

“Me too. We can meet here around 11:30?”

“That works.” Ray agrees.

Joel smiles and winks at him. “See you tomorrow then,”

“Uh huh.” Ray blushes and quickly leaves. He should’ve said no. He totally should’ve said no, because now he’ll have to sit _next_ to Joel up close as he talks. He’s not gonna do anything, except maybe collect jerk off material.

He catches up with his friends, who are sitting under a tree ("Nature guys" Gavin had said) he tells them what happened. He's not sure why he expected any sympathy from them.

“Wait, wait, he winked at you?” Michael asks in disbelief. “And you said ‘yes’ to him tutoring you.” He grins. “Oh dude, he’s so gonna fuck you.”

Ray rolls his eyes. “If he was gonna fuck me, I don’t think he’d ask to meet in his classroom,”

“Maybe he knows about your kinky side,” Michael pokes his side, teasing. 

“Oh _fuck you_.” He refuses to blush.

“I think I’ll leave that to you and Joel, thanks.” Michael and Gavin both start laughing.

“Ha, ha. You’re so not funny.”

“Shut up, I’m hilarious.”

Ray rolls his eyes again and changes the subject. “Is anything fun happening tonight?” He fidgets slightly.

“There’s a bar a few blocks away, O’Rourke’s or something. We could go there.” Gavin suggests.

“Sounds good,” Michael agrees and turns to Ray. “Cool with you?”

Ray shrugs. “Yeah. I don’t see why not. I think I have some weed left over from Geoff’s stash,”

“You steal from him again, Pot Head?” Gavin laughs.

“First, I didn’t steal it. Second, I’m not a pot head.”

The Brit scoffs. “Oh totally not, Mr. Four-Twenty-Blaze-It.”

“He’s right, you know,” Michael says. “You do smoke quite a lot.”

Ray huffs. “I only smoke when we go out. It beats getting drunk; all the fun effects without the hangover the next morning.” He fidgets again.

“You okay there, X-Ray?” Gavin asks. Both of his friends are looking at him with worried expressions.

There’s an itch where the base of his wings meet his back that feels more like a faint burning than an itch now that he thinks about it. He’s a little worried, but he nods. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Just...Haven’t had my wings hidden for this long I guess. They’re all itchy.”

Michael gives him an empathetic look. “Don’t worry, winter break is only three months away. We’ll get to stretch our wings out then.” He reassures.

He nods and smiles. The conversation drifts over to Heaven and Hell and what's going to happen. Ray gives his two cents every once in a while, but otherwise stays quiet, his wing and tutoring with a hot professor situation taking up most of his mind.

He just needs to deal with a little wing itchiness, hoping the burning feeling doesn’t increase, and a hot economics professor. That’s nothing. Easy. Totally doable. It’s only three months. It’s not like anything could possibly happen in three short little months, anyway. 


	2. O'Rourkes 1:20am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bet is made and there's a tutoring session too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, been a while. Sorry. School and life and football happened. I'm also fucking trash who's started shipping football players 'cause, you know, I'm FUCKING TRASH. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter anyway.

Three hours and five bowls later, Ray finds himself, again, sitting next to Michael. Only, this time, in a booth at the back of _O’Rourke’s_.

“Dude, deja vu, but...not,” Ray says and laughs. He’s pretty sure he’s talking way too loudly, but his ears are filled with the noise of all the other bar patrons, so he can’t be sure.

“What?” Michael asks and looks over at him.

It takes a couple of minutes for him to answer; the words going into his head, but not registering. “Uh, fuck. I...I can’t remember,” He laughs again.

“Dude, you’re talking so loudly,” Michael puts a hand on Ray’s shoulder and a tipsy smile graces his lips.

“Shit, am I?” Ray’s still laughing. He rubs at his forehead. “Is...Is there something on my head?”

Gavin spills his drink as he leans forward across the table to look. “There’s nothing there, mate.” He’s considerably more drunk than Michael.

“No, no, no, guys,” Ray shouts. “You guys, we should like…” He trails off and his eyes go out of focus.

“We should…?” Michael leads.

Ray shakes himself from wherever he just was. “What? What should we do?”

“Wow.” Michael downs his next shot. “No more smoking five bowls anymore, yeah?”

“Hm? Yeah, totally. Totes magoats.” Ray lays a hand on the table and pulls it back just as quickly. “Who the fuck pissed on the table?”

Gavin rolls his eyes, laughing. “Me. You watched me spill it, you bloody stoner!”

“I did? Fuck, man,” Ray wipes his wet hand down his face. “I don’t even remember. I don’t remember anything.”

“No shit.” Michael laughs, ruffling his hair.

Ray’s phone vibrates and he pulls it out of his pocket with steady hands he didn’t know he had.

 

**_From: Goeff_ **

**_U guys doing okay?_ **

  
  


Ray’s typing a reply, hands moving faster than his brain.

 

**_To: Goeff_ **

**_Utah_ **

 

He laughs a little at the autocorrect, and knows he should fix it to _yeah_ , but doesn’t, and hits send.

Michael nudges his shoulder. “Who was it?”

“Uh, Geoff,” He blinks a few times. “Wait, you asked who texted me, right?”

Michael nods, then asks, “You’re okay, right? You’re not, like, having a bad trip, are you?”

“No,” Ray shakes his head a little too fast and the room spins. “I’m doing things before I can process them...It’s like I’m moving in a strobe light or something.”

“Oh...kay?” Michael says slowly. He pushes a glass of water in front of him.

Ray doesn’t realize it’s there and nearly knocks it over as he asks, “Where’d Gav go?”

“More drinks.”

“ _More_ drinks?” Ray giggles. “Man...I gotta just, like, chill or somethin’,” He shoves a few pretzels in his mouth.

Gavin returns with another tray of drinks. Michael and Ray applaud him as he manages to set the tray down without tipping it. He must have used all his concentration on the drinks though, because he practically falls into his side of the booth.

“Oh my God, you fucking idiot,” Michael laughs and Ray joins in, though he never really stopped laughing in the first place.

Gavin recovers with a scowl, then his face brightens. “Oh, guys, you’ll never guess who I saw up at the bar.”

Ray’s not paying much attention, instead focusing on the way the pretzels’ texture feel in his mouth. By the time he snaps back to the present, Michael and Gavin are staring expectantly at him. He swallows a mouthful of pretzels.

He opens his mouth to speak, but a movement over Gavin’s shoulder distracts him. Is that… “Is that Joel over there?” He thinks he’s whispering, he hopes he’s whispering.

Gavin laughs, face flushed. “Yeah, that’s who I saw before. He can really fucking drink.”

“I can’t believe he came out tonight. He has to tutor me tomorrow,” Ray’s eyes narrow slightly.

“ _I_ can’t believe you ate that whole bowl of pretzels in under five minutes,” Michael counters.

“What?” Ray looks at his friend, confused, then looks down, and yeah, there’s the empty bowl once holding pretzels, now holding his phone that has one unread message. “Oh.”

 

_**From: Goeff** _

_**Utah? OK buddy, it’s probably too late but don’t get TOO high** _

 

And for some reason, Ray starts laughing again and says, “I should go up to him,” He moves to try and wriggle around Michael to leave the booth.

“Yeah, no. Not a good idea.” Michael pushes him back.

Laughing, Gavin says, “You know what, X-Ray? I fucking dare you to seduce the fucker,”

“Well if _someone_ would let me out, I would.” Ray’s glaring at Michael who’s glaring right back.

“No, no,” Gavin shakes his head. “He’d fucking reject the shit outta you. Gotta do it over time time. Really make ‘im want you,”

“Then what?” Ray’s backed down from the glaring contest, and is looking at Gavin with wide, curious, eyes.

Gavin’s pushing all the empty glasses to the edge of the table. “Then he fucks you and confesses his love and we’re all happy.”

“Yeah, okay, totes. Totes magoats.” Ray’s smiling.

“Dude, you gotta stop saying that.” Michael mutters.

The other two don’t pay attention. Gavin draws up a contract, and even in his drunken state, he sees this as a bad idea. “Whoa, what’s with the contract?”

“To make it official. Duh.” Gavin says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Michael glares at him, and leans back against the booth. He tried to stop them. He watches as Ray signs the contract, then he leans in to read it; it’s the shoddiest contract he has ever seen, covering less than half the page, with crossed out and misspelled words.

“You guys are fucking idiots.” He says and shakes his head in disbelief.

Ray falls against him laughing, and Gavin smiles, wide and proud. The Birt says something Ray can’t make out, and sweeps his arms across the table in a dramatic movement. The sound of glass shattering makes Ray sit back up.

“Duuude,” He says, dragging the word out. Gavin’s knocked over every glass sitting on the table, leaving a pile of shards on the floor. “We should probably leave now.”

How all three of them manage to stumble back to the apartment, Ray will never know. He’s started laughing halfway back and hasn’t managed to stop. Gavin and Michael join him when they close the door.

“Vav, you broke, like, twelve fucking glasses,” Ray falls onto the couch and closes his eyes. “They would’ve fucking killed us.”

Gavin makes a noise of agreement and stumbles into the bathroom. A minute later the sounds of retching can be heard.

Ray wrinkles his nose. “Ugh,” He starts laughing again when Michael hauls him off the door and leads him to his bedroom.

“Time for sleep,” Michael says. He pushes Ray down onto his bed and shuts the door on his way out.

Ray’s laughs turn into soft giggles and he rolls onto his stomach, kicking off his shoes. He manages to wriggle under the covers and is almost instantly asleep.

\-----

Ray blinks awake, sun streaming in through the window. His mouth and throat feel like a desert and he tries to swallow. He sits up and okay, he doesn’t remember taking his pants off. He stretches until his back pops and finds his phone under his pillow.

 _10:56_ stares up at him. He has a vague feeling he needs to be somewhere, but shrugs it off and stands. His glasses are on his dresser along with two notes.

 

**_Here’s your glasses idiot. You’re gonna wanna talk to Gav though. Have fun with Prof. Heyman ;)_ **

 

Oh, shit, that’s where he needs to be. He wrestles into clean clothes and looks at the second note.

 

_**Ray Narvaez Jr. hereby accepts and binds his soul to this contract, and the task of seducing and wooing Joel Heyman. If these requirements ~~are not~~ are failed to be met by the time of the recipient's death , than the Demon making this ~~pag~~ contract will come to ~~tak~~  collect his soul down and take it down to Hell. ** _

_**Ray Narvaez Jr.** _

 

He blinks once, twice, before accepting yes, that is definitely his signature at the bottom and yes, he made a deal with Gavin that’s barely a fucking deal.

“ _Shit_.” He whispers. He really doesn’t have anymore time to think about it though, and he hastily shoves it into his pocket. He rushes to brush his teeth and runs a quick hand through his hair. He barely manages to grab his backpack before he’s rushing out the door.

He’s out of breath by the time he gets to the Economics classroom. “Fuuuck, I am not fit at all,”

“Coulda fooled me,”

Ray whips around to see Joel standing there with an amused smile on his face. “Did you watch me run here?” He asks.

“I only spotted you when you almost got hit by a bike,” Joel unlocks the classroom and holds the door open for Ray.

Ray groans. “You saw that?”

“To your credit, you didn’t _hit_ the bike, the guy just fell off,” Joel laughs as the younger groans again, louder.

It’s when they sit down that Ray realizes Joel isn’t wearing his usual black slacks, dress shirt, and tie, but rather a very worn out pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie. His hair is messier than usual and Ray swallows.

“Should I consider myself special ‘cause you dressed down?” He asks.

Joel smiles. “Oh, completely. You’re one of a kind, you know,”

Ray, flushing, busies himself getting his textbook out. “So, like, microeconomics, right?”

The professor chuckles and nods. “Yep, demand curve, demographics, Marginal Benefit, all the fun stuff,”

“Uh...Yes?”

“Any of those words register anything?” Joel laughs.

Ray shakes his head, sheepish. “I, uh, yeah, I’ve been stressed I guess,”

“No worries. I remember my first years of college long ago,”

Ray frowns a bit. “How old are you?”

Joel laughs. “Too old for you to even comprehend.” Ray huffs but says nothing. “Now, since you don’t really understand any of the material so far, let’s just start from the beginning.”

“Okay, sounds good.” Ray nods. He holds his breath as the professor swivels over next to him and starts to point out vocabulary.

It’s a full hour and a half of being in close proximity to Joel, hearing his voice reverberate through his head, and having the smell of whatever the fuck is on Joel’s clothing. He smells like rain and roses all bundled up in warm, clean sheets and Ray wants to fucking bury himself in it.

There’s rushed (on Ray’s part at least) goodbyes and a vague agreement on another tutoring session next week at the same time. He’s about to walk out the door when Joel’s voice stops him.

“Ray, your phone,”

Ray turns and smiles, embarrassed, but walks back to Joel to grab it. “Thanks, I can be, uh, clumsy sometimes,”

“I would think that’s more Gavin’s area, what with all the broken glass at _O’Rourkes_ last night,” Joel smirks.

Ray can feel heat threatening to rise to his cheeks, but he forces it back, refusing to be mortified because of his friend. So he says, “You really get around. You sure you’re not stalking me?”

Joel shrugs, hands shoved in his hoodie pocket. “I guess I must be your Guardian Angel or something, huh,”

Ray laughs at the irony. “I don’t think I’m uh, pure enough to deserve a Guardian Angel,”

“Not all Angels are pure. Haven’t you ever heard that shooting stars are just Angels throwing away cigarettes before God can catch them?” Joel has a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips, like there’s some hidden joke or meaning that Ray’s missing.

He presses his lips together to try and stop the smile that’s spreading on his face. He opens his mouth to say something, a witty retort or something, but Joel beats him to it, “I’ll see you in class Monday.”

Ray nods, throat a bit dry and then nearly sprints back home. He slams the door shut and hurls his backpack to the ground and shouts at the top of his lungs, “ _Gavin David Free, you get your stupid, British ass out here right the fuck now!_ ”

There’s a beat of silence, then a bedroom door creaking open, and there’s Gavin, fucking sauntering out like he’s done nothing wrong. Like he didn’t have Ray, high out of his fucking mind, sign a contract on “wooing” Joel Heyman.

He advances on his friend, shoving him down onto the couch. He pulls out the contract, shoving it front of the Brit’s face. “What the _fuck_ is this shit?! You thought it’d be funny if I got him into bed? What the fuck, man?!”

Gavin’s squinting his eyes open, reading over the contract. “Well,” He says after a few minutes. “You’re the one who signed it.”

The glare Ray pins him with could rival Michael’s. His eyes narrow and Gavin can see a bit of his Demonic anger seeping through his eyes; cobalt blue contrasting against deep brown.

“Are you...Are you even - I can’t. I have no words,” Ray’s jaw clenches. “Is there any way this can be broken? What the fuck does ‘wooing’ even mean?”

This time, Gavin does look a bit remorseful. “You know the rules: once a contract’s been signed, it can’t be broken until the task is completed,” He tries to smile. “Besides, you want in his pants anyway, it shouldn’t be too hard to get an ‘I love you’ from him. Easy. Contract broken. You can just kill ‘im afterwards or something,” He stands and makes his way to the kitchen.

Ray follows him. “That’s your solution? Just follow the shitty contract through? I’ve never even...How do I know when it’s broken?”

“It does its thing. Erupts into flames or something,” Gavin shrugs and drains a mug of coffee in three gulps. “We just can’t tell Geoff or Ryan about this.”

“What? Why the hell not?”

“They’d have both our heads if they knew about this. You’re essentially about to manipulate some poor sap’s feelings,” Gavin explains.

Ray sputters, “But it’s _your_ fault!”

“But _you_ still signed the contract. It’s a two way street, mate.”

“Jesus fucking...Fine. Fucking fine.” He lets out an exasperated sigh. “Why are you only ever smart in the worst fucking times?”

Gavin shrugs and starts drinking his second cup of coffee. Ray just rolls his eyes and stalks angrily back to his room.

He falls back onto his bed, legs hanging off, and stares at the ceiling. How is he ever going to pull this off? He’s not exactly the most charming guy, but getting someone to say _I love you_ shouldn’t be too hard, right?

He figures he’ll keep flirting and maybe try and get a date. Something more than just a one night stand or casual hookups like he was originally planning. There’s gotta be feeling in it, whatever that means.

He’s going to fucking murder Gavin once this is all over.

\-----

After four days with no real success, Ray starts to think that maybe Michael was right and he should just get on his knees to thank Joel for the textbook, but apparently Michael seems to have the solution. He won’t tell him what it is, only promises him that it will “guarantee him a date”. He says he’ll do it Friday, whatever it is, and Ray’s only a little terrified.

It turns out Ray had good reason to be scared because Friday rolls around and Michael says he’ll hand Ray’s essay in with his. Ray, like the idiot he is, thinks nothing of it, until he watches his friend tape a note onto his essay, smirking, and hands it to Joel under his own paper.

Ray’s seething when he gets back. “What the fuck did you put on my essay?” He whisper yells.

“Oh relax, it’s fine.” Michael pats his shoulder.

Ray doesn’t have time to ask him what it says before there’s a test on his desk. The room has gone silent. Instead, he scribbles down _, What the fuck did it say?_ on a piece of paper and slides it over.

Michael rolls his eyes but writes something down and slides it back over. _You, me, handcuffs, and whipped cream. Interested?_

Ray flushes as he reads it. “Michael!” He hisses. His friend snickers, eyes never leaving his test.

“Jones! Narvaez! This is a test.” Joel says sternly.

They both look up at him and nod. “Yessir.”

Ray spends the majority of the test watching Joel nervously as he starts going through the essays. He’s finishing the last question on the test when Joel laughs loudly. His eyes shoot up and lock with Joel’s, who winks at him, and fucking Christ, Ray is going to fucking die.

Michael’s laughing next to him and Ray adds him to the list of people he’s going to kill after all this shit is over.

The clock hits eleven and everyone gets up, handing in their test and leaving. Ray tries to hide between Michael and Gavin, but his wrist is caught by Joel’s hand, pulling him back.

“I’m gonna need to talk to you.” Is all Joel says. He keeps a hand on Ray’s wrist and smiles at everyone who files out the door.

When the last student leaves and the door clicks shut he turns to Ray. “So, I read an interesting note today that was taped on your essay. He slides the small piece of paper across his desk.

Ray doesn’t look down at the note and wracks his brain for an excuse. Unable to think of anything, he blurts out, “So, interested?”

He’s surprised when Joel laughs, loud and bright. “Why don’t we start with coffee first and then see what happens.”

“Uh, I...You, yes,” Ray manages to stutter out, surprised. “When?”

“Just meet me here Saturday at noon.”

Ray nods, probably a little too enthusiastically. “Yeah, totally. Uh...Can I ask why?”

Joel’s still smirking and he sweeps his eyes down then back up Ray’s body. “You’re cute, why not? I’ll see you Saturday, then.”

Ray nods again and, still flushing red, leaves the building to find Michael and Gavin leaning against the building, waiting for him.

“So? It work?” Michael asks almost as soon as Ray steps out. “I’m assuming yes, your face is all red.”

“I didn’t suck him off if that’s what you’re asking.” Ray rolls his eyes. “I think we’re going on a date Saturday,”

Gavin’s eyes go wide. “You got a _date_ with him?” He practically squawks, smiling.

“Yeah. He said he thinks I’m cute.”

The Brit rolls his eyes, unbelieving. “You are one smooth motherfucker, X-Ray. A professor, Christ.”

Ray shrugs. “Guess this contract might be easier to break afterall.”

A few minutes of silence goes by before Michael says, “So...Not even any hand action under the desk?”

Ray flushes again and shoves him hard. "Asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: That whole scene about Ray being high and knowing what's happening, but not processing and sending typoed messages to people, yeah, that's a story about me. It was fun, and I ate so much it was ridiculous.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me about mistakes and shit.  
> [Stalk me on tumblr!](http://www.exterminatorviolence.tumblr.com)


	3. Making Friends and Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first date goes better than Ray expects, even though there's no coffee involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh.UGh. It's been forever, and I feel so bad because this is a rewrite of a story I abandoned and it seemed like I'm abandoning this one too. I'm not! I have chapters written! I've been more into other pairings (certain football players come to mind).

Ray's carefully toeing the line between being nervous for the date and freaking out. He's never been on a date before, never had the opportunity, so he's not sure what he should wear, or how he should act.

"You've been flirting with this guy for at least two weeks. Why're you freaking out over a little date?" Michael asks. He's laying on Ray's bed, watching him throw his entire closet onto the floor. 

"Because this is, you know, a little more real than just flirting," 

He scoffs. "It's real for  _him_." His eyes are shut and he doesn't see Ray flinch.

"Yeah, uh, yeah, you're right." Ray slides a clean shirt on and fishes a pair of jeans off his floor. "I'm gonna go now. Thanks for the help, Michael."

He walks slowly to the classroom, hands shoved in his pockets. His shivers, the weather just starting to get colder now. He should've worn a hoodie or something. He considers going back for one, but decides against it, he figures he's close enough to the building anyway.

Joel is standing outside and smiles when he sees the younger. He's wearing another hoodie, this one fitting more than the last one. "Hey," He greets when Ray approaches, then frowns. "Aren't you cold?"

Ray shrugs. "I'm okay." His cheeks are tinted red from the cold, giving him away. 

He's still frowning. "Hang on," He disappears through the doors into the building before Ray can say anything else. Ray doesn't know if she should follow Joel or not, but decides to just wait, leaning his back against the wall. Joel is back a minute later, holding another hoodie - the one he wore at the tutoring session.

"Here." He tosses it to Ray.

Ray ignores the way his heart starts to beat faster, and pulls the hoodie on. He's engulfed in the huge thing and the smell of roses wrapped in warm sheets surrounds him. He feels oddly at home in a way he hasn't felt before. "Thanks." He murmurs. 

"Yeah...No problem," Joel's looking at him with slightly widened eyes. 

"What's up?" Ray asks, pushing himself off the wall.

Joel shakes his head and takes a step closer to Ray. "Nothing, nothing. You, uh, you just look really cute with that on."

Ray rolls his eyes, flushing. "I'm sure this oversized hoodie is doing wonders for my body." He holds up his hands, which are covered by the sleeves.

"No, no. Really," Joel takes another step closer. "You look," Another step. "Really good." He's backed Ray up against the building.

Ray swallows thickly. "Uh, thanks."

A hand comes up to cradle his face. "I'm going to kiss you now." 

Ray nods and then Joel's leaning down, lips pressing softly against his. His eyes flutter shut and he brings his arms up to wrap around Joel's neck. He pushes himself up and closer, pressing his lips harder against Joel's, and deepening the kiss with a swipe of his tongue. Joel's other hand moves from his hip to the small of his back, pulling him impossibly closer.

Joel tastes like coffee and something Ray can't describe, something fresh and pure. Almost Angelic. He tastes like coming home.

A small sound leaves the back the of Ray's throat as Joel's tongue tangles with his, staking his claim yet still being soft. Ray's knees start to buckle and his hands grab onto the front of Joel's hoodie, fisting the material roughly. 

Ray's lungs start to burn and he pulls back slightly to find Joel staring at him as if he's the most precious thing in the world.

"Hi," Ray whispers, unknowing of what to say. 

Joel breathes out a laugh. "Hey,"

A loud, familiar laugh snaps Ray out of the moment. He glances over Joel's shoulder and curses, eyes widening. It's Geoff and Ryan talking with Michael and Gavin, and Ray could honestly kill himself.

"Oh shit," Ray grabs Joel's shoulders and pulls them into the building.

Joel looks concerned, but goes with it. "Everything alright?" 

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, just...I saw some guys I knew and they'd give me such shit if they saw me." Ray says. He's not  _technically_ lying, he's just not telling the full truth.

"Oh...kay," Joel says slowly. "So I guess coffee is out of the question then if you can't go back out there," A small smile spreads across his face. "I have a better idea." He leads Ray by his wrist to his classroom, shutting the door and pushing Ray against it. "You gotta tell me if it's too much."

Ray nods and drags him down for another kiss. This one is heavier, dirtier. All raw want making Ray practically fall into the professor. He's vaguely aware that this is definitely going a little fast, but he can't bring himself to really care. Not with Joel's tongue flicking against the roof of his mouth, and his leg between his own.

When Joel's thigh presses  _up_ , Ray's eyes squeeze shut and he gasps raggedly. His knees buckle again, and Joel barely has time to wrap his arms around his and haul him up. Ray's legs wrap around Joel's and they're making out again.

He's trying to take off the massive hoodie without breaking the kiss, struggling until Joel laughs and takes pity on him, helping him lift it off. Ray's glasses get caught in the fabric and land with a clatter somewhere on the ground.

Ray huffs, manages to get Joel's own hoodie and shirt off in one motion, then strips off his own shirt. Joel's hoodie sucking a mark onto the side Ray's neck, hands undoing his belt, and practically ripping his pants off, causing Ray to stumble a little stepping out of them. He feels a little self-conscious, standing there bare in front of Joel.

The latter strokes a thumb over his cheekbone. "You're beautiful." He dips down to kiss Ray, both smiling into it.

The next time Ray comes up for air, he's straddling the professor on his chair. Joel has lost his pants somewhere in between the door and the chair, and Ray's riding down against his cock, moaning thinly. He hears a drawer open then close and suddenly Joel has a finger pressed against his entrance.

"Lube in the classroom?" Ray asks, his laugh turning into a gasp when that finger presses in. 

Joel chuckles and grins wolfishly. "Am I hearing any complaints?" He crooks his finger hard, pressing against Ray's prostate. 

Ray almost wails, shamelessly pushing his hips down. "N-no," He whimpers. "Oh,  _fuck me,_ more," His nails are digging into Joel's shoulders. 

"You're gorgeous," Joel says. Kissing Ray's slack mouth. "You're fucking gagging for it, aren't you."

Ray's nodding, eyes squeezed shut, high whimpers escaping from his throat. "Please,"

"Please what?"

He groans, frustrated, because Joel's a fucking asshole. "Fucking asshole -  _ah_ ," Joel's fingers are stroking over his prostate fucking tapping against it and Ray want to scream. 

"C'mon, Ray. Whataya want? Want my cock?" Joel teases, a third finger pressing in. 

"Fuck me  _please_ ," Ray begs. His head falls forward, landing on Joel's shoulder. "Joel, please, please, want your cock,  _please_ ," 

Joel's fingers move faster, not letting on that bundle of nerves. "You clean?" 

"Yes, yes," Ray's almost babbling, cock hard and leaking, twitching against his stomach. "Please," He whimpers brokenly. He needs to get Joel's dick in him, like,  _yesterday_. 

Joel kisses the side of his head and removes his fingers, chuckling at the whimper he receives. He coaxes Ray up to kneel over him, lining up his cock. He guides Ray down slowly, both groaning when when he bottoms out. He lets Ray set the pace, hands on his hips, thumbs stroking over sharp hipbones. 

"Fuck," Ray whispers. He hides his face in the side of Joel's neck, kissing the skin he finds there. He moves slowly at first, adjusting to the size burn. "You're so big." He slurs. 

"Yeah?" He feels Ray nod against his neck. "You're so tight, Goddamn," He starts to move Ray faster on his cock.

Ray moans, grinding his hips, gasping each time he sinks down, Joel's cock hitting his prostate. He's making these high whines he swears (and will later refuse) he heard once in a porno. His legs are starting to shake and he wants to reach down to grab his cock.

Joel beats him to it though, wrapping a tight hand around it, stroking him roughly, pleasure and pain melding together. He can feel the familiar tug at the base of his spine, pulling tighter and tighter, until it all crashes around him. His eyes clench shut and he bites down on the juncture between Joel's shoulder and neck, muffling his own whine. 

He suddenly hyper aware of everything touching him in his post orgasmic haze. He can feel the light sheen of sweat on his skin, making his hair stick to his forehead. He can feel Joel's hands, tight on his hips, gripping tighter as his hips continue to snap up. He's oversensitive to it all and he smashes his mouth to Joel's, teeth clicking together. He clenches, milking Joel's cock, and bites at his lower lip, trying to get him to come sooner. 

It must work because Joel's holding hiccups down in place, groaning into his mouth as he comes in Ray. He whimpers a little and closes his eyes. He suddenly feels boneless, weightless, and he falls against the Professor, a serene smile on his face.

Joel's the one to break the silence. "That was a hell of a first date." Ray can hear the smile in his voice.

"'M not complaining." He smiles back and leans in kissing Joel softly. "We should get dressed though." 

Joel nods in agreement and helps Ray off his now soft cock. Ray winces slightly and he can feel come leak out of his hole, starting to drip a little down his thigh. They get dressed in a calm silence and soon they're standing at the classroom door.

"So, uh, that was fun," Ray manages to stutter out. "I don't think I'll ever be able to sit in this classroom and not be turned on." He holds out Joel's hoodie. "Here." 

The professor laughs, waving him off. "Keep it. We never actually got around to getting that coffee." 

"I guess we never did." Ray agrees. "I'm free tomorrow?" 

"Ah, shit. I can't tomorrow, promised an old friend we'd catch up." Joel scratches the back of his neck. "What about Wednesday after class?"

Ray nods, smiling. "I can do Wednesday. He hands him a slip of paper and points his thumb behind him. "I should probably get going." He stretches up onto his toes, pecking Joel on the lips.

Joel smiles into the kiss and brings his hands up, cradling his face. When he pulls away, both of their faces are flushed again. "What's this then? Another note?" He jokes.

"My number, actually." Ray laughs. He waves a hand as he leaves, still smiling when he exits the building. 

He almost screams he sees Michael and Gavin waiting for him. "Uh...Hey guys," He greets awkwardly. "Is everything alright?" Neither answer, instead Michael's grabbing his wrist and he's getting dragged back to the apartment. He tugs his wrist out of Michael's grip. "Seriously. What the fuck?"

Michael finally turns to him. "Did you just  _not_ check your phone at all during your date?"

Ray flushes a little and shrinks in Joel's hoodie. "No, I didn't. Why?"

"Geoff and Ryan said they have something important. We were waiting for you and tried calling. Were you guys - "

"How did you know where I was? I didn't tell you guys," Ray cuts Michael off. 

The redhead rolls his eyes. "We followed the sex sounds."

Ray flushes further. "What? I wasn't - fuck you guys."

"Not the time. We got bigger fish." 

Michael's right, Geoff and Ryan are waiting at their apartment, sitting on the couch in the living room.

"So who died?" Ray asks, trying to break the weird tension in the room.

"No one. Though you three might if you don't listen," Geoff says, wiping a hand over his face. "It's nothing huge, there's just a few more of our kind here." 

The three Fledglings' eyebrows raise. Michael's the one that speaks for them. "Do you know who they are?" 

Ryan shrugs. "Three bigger dogs. Above our pay grade. They shouldn't be a problem, just try and stay away from them."

Geoff looks pointedly at Michael. "Don't provoke them."

"Don't know why you're looking at  _me_ , asshole." Michael grumbles, crossing his arms.

The older Demons both scoff and stare at him in disbelief. "Please." Ryan says.

"Just...be careful, alright?" Geoff warns.

Gavin waves him off. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Geoff gives Ryan a slightly uneasy look, then turns to Ray. "Make sure they don't get into trouble."

Ray mocks salutes, ignoring Gavin's squawk of defense. "Will do."

He ruffles Ray's hair on their way out. When he turns back to look at his friends, they're both looking at him. "What?"

"How was your 'date' with Professor Heyman?" Gavin teases. "I'm assuming pretty good?"

Ray groans. "Yeah, you assumption is correct."

They're both smirking at him. "So how was he? Good in bed?" Michael asks, waggling his eyebrows.

"I hate you."

"You do not. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten laid in the first place. Also, the classroom, really?" Michael raises an eyebrow. 

Ray rolls his eyes. "Why are you so interested? Jealous I'm getting some and you're not?"

"As if!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a bigger authors note in the next chapter I'll be posting sometime soon, sometime tonight. So. Yeah.


	4. The New Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibly familiar faces give the Lads some weird (if not impossible) news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I'm trying to graduate early and hopefully by January 29th, so this next few weeks are going to be the home stretch for me and I'm gonna be focusing a lot on school and a lot less on fanfiction. After this chapter, you're not gonna hear from me until February, which is why I'm uploading two chapters in a day. I'm sorry for the hiatus, but it's not something I can help. Once I graduate, I'll be back to writing.

Monday rolls around and Gavin and Michael make fun of Ray throughout Economics. 

"You were making heart eyes at each other the whole class!" Gavin laughs. 

"We were not." Ray rolls his eyes. He waves to Joel as they pass, much to the amusement of his friends. "Don't even say anything."

Michael raises his eyebrows. "We didn't."

"Yeah, but you wanted to." Ray points out. 

Neither say anything more and they make their way to the next class. If Ray had any choice, he would've said to not take the next class at all, but, oh no, Gavin just  _had_ to take the weird technology class that's so complicated it gives Ray headaches.

So they're waiting outside of the classroom and Ray really just wants to go back to bed, so he's only half paying attention to whatever his friends are arguing about. His eyelids are starting to drop closed when he hears Michael growl something to them in a low, urgent voice. He slaps himself a little, eyes focusing on what Michael's upset about. There's two guys walking down the hall, people seeming to move out of the way for them. One is wearing a green army jacket over at least two layers of plaid. His arm is around the shorter one who's wearing a blue sweater and looks a little lost. 

Michael seems to sense that they're two of the Demons they were warned about, but Ray can't seem to get any sort of read on them. 

Ray's praying that Michael won't say anything and, in a way, it works, because the shorter one turns to them and looks at Ray, almost staring through him. "I didn't know there were others here," He says, voice sounding like it hasn't been used in years.

"What?" Ray asks, starting to feel a little unnerved. Has he even blinked?

"You. Don't you know you're, uh...But not really..." The guy trails off, starting to look a little uncomfortable. The other guy doesn't seem to see a problem with anything, looking more amused than anything else.

"I'm a what?" 

"You're a Fall -" 

He gets cut off by the other guy. "It's time to go, I think." He says, trying to drag him away. 

The shorter one looks concerned and lost again. "But he deserves to kn -"

" _It's time to go._ " He repeats, eyes flashing red, making the Fledglings flinch back. He drags the shorter one away without a backwards glance. Way above their pay grade indeed.

When the pair turns the corner, Ray turns to his friends, suddenly feeling more awake. "What the fuck." His friends blink at him. "No seriously, what the fuck." His voice breaks. "I gotta go." 

"X-Ray, wait -" Gavin starts, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Ray shrugs out of it. "My whole life might be a lie. Just get the notes for me." 

Michael tries to stop him too, but Ray walks quickly past them and out the building into the cold weather. He doesn't know where he should go, but his chest is threatening to collapse in on itself. He can't breathe, and he just needs to go somewhere -  _anywhere_ \- else. 

He doesn't know where he's walking to, only knows that he can't go to Geoff - doesn't  _want_ to go because there might be some kind of truth behind what that guy said. He knows it's probably stupid, he's not even sure if that guy was gonna say  _Fallen_ , he could've said something else. He couldn't be a Fallen, he was born in Hell, remembers meeting Michael and Gavin, doesn't remember anything from Heaven or any Angel. 

Then, suddenly, he's knocking on the door to Joel's classroom before his brain can comprehend the mistake he's probably making. 

Joel opens the door, opens his mouth to say something, but whatever he was going to say dies out when he takes in the disheveled appearance of Ray. "Hey, you okay?"

Ray doesn't answer, just lunges at Joel, burying his head into the elder's chest, breathing in the scene he's slowly becoming addicted to. A hand cradles the back of his head, holding him, and stroking fingers through his hair. He hears the door click shut, and then he's being moved to sit up on Joel's desk.

He doesn't realize there are tears on his face until Joel's thumbs start gently wiping them away.

"What happened?" The professor asks gently.

Ray shrugs, trying to think how he can describe it without sounding crazy. "I dunno...Suddenly had this feeling like I didn't belong anymore, and realized my whole life I never really belonged anyway." He shakes his head. He feels stupid for coming here and breaking down when he can't even tell Joel why he's breaking down.

"You belong wherever you want to belong. Can you take a few deep breaths for me?" Joel asks. He smiles softly when Ray complies. "Good boy, you're doing great."

"I'm sorry," Ray apologizes after a few minutes. "I didn't mean to bother you or anything. I don't belong here, is all." 

"You weren't bothering me," Joel answers. "But right here, in this moment, you belong here. With me." Joel leans down and presses a soft kiss to Ray's lips. It's sweet and it makes Ray's heart melt.

When he pulls back, Ray's eyes have fluttered shut. He opens them slowly. He feels lighter, like something has been lifted off of his shoulders. "I should go. I may have skipped a class and I need to sleep for a year." He half smiles.

Joel takes a step back, suddenly looking a bit nervous. "You could, uh, come back to my place with me if you want. To maybe get away from people for a while." He rubs the back of his neck. "Only if you want to though, don't feel like you need to say yes or anything." 

Ray slides off the desk. "I'd like that." He grabs his bag and walks with Joel to his car. He rests his head against the window, exhausted. His eyes close and he's sleeping before they've pulled out of the parking lot. He doesn't see Joel look over at him fondly, and he doesn't hear Joel murmur how he's beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry, but thanks for reading.  
> byeeeeeee for now. <3


End file.
